


The First Sin

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, Kakuhida - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: At an age where you're too young to have control of your body (or your thoughts) but you're old enough to act on them, Hidan finds his control slipping away from him. It's Kakuzu's fault, most things are. But, did the jerk really have to walk around like that?





	

_Let us not look back in anger, nor forward in fear, but around in awareness._

ღ

A day that was uneventful could be considered a good day. In the life of a ninja, a boring day at least meant that there were no immediate threats. Unfortunately, Hidan, too young to appreciate boredom, found no enjoyment in lazing around for a day. Kakuzu had left his partner behind earlier to complete a personal mission. Hidan may be a decent ninja, but he didn't handle bounty hunting well. He was too reckless, too impatient, and too careless when it came to money. As antsy as Hidan could get, Kakuzu didn't want to bother trying to handle his attitude and rebellious energy when he didn't absolutely have to.

By the time Kakuzu returned home, however, he wasn't sure the resounding outburst was worth those few hours of peace. If Hidan couldn't shut up for five minutes, Kakuzu was going to sew his mouth shut, something that would only further piss Hidan off.

Before either of them could dig their claws too deep into the ensuing argument, Kakuzu decided to cut it off. He was dirty and worn from his (successful) mission, a shower was much more appealing than any childish tantrum was right now. Thus, he stormed off and left Hidan to rant. The Jashinist didn't even notice Kakuzu was gone until a few minutes later, when he turned around to face an empty room.

"Jackfuck!" Hidan snapped, hoping it was loud enough for Kakuzu to hear from the bathroom. He collapsed onto the couch in a grumbling heap, insults burning on his tongue and waiting for him to unleash them once Kakuzu returned. Where did that old bastard get off on walking away from Hidan when he was talking? Che, like anything else could be more important. If Kakuzu thought he could just wander off and have some fun to himself, lopping the heads off dumbasses, he had another thing coming.

Hidan wasn't going to just sit back and wait around without anything to do, even if he wasn't exactly fond of bounty hunting. It was better than nothing, by far. Besides, if it made the greedy bastard happy… Hidan shook his head. Greed was a sin, how many times did he have to tell the old fuck that? Losing himself in his own infuriated mumbling, Hidan didn't hear Kakuzu exit the bathroom and approach the living room. He didn't notice the older man until Kakuzu entered his direct line of vision—not too subtly, at that.

Kakuzu walked past the side of the couch that Hidan was facing, nude aside from a white towel draped low on his waist. Droplets of water glistened as they slid down the planes of his chest and abdomen, leaving wet trails behind on defined curves of muscle. Without his mask, Kakuzu's dark brown hair draped around the nape of his neck and his jaw was set, as if he were concentrating hard on a thought. Hidan's mouth went so dry, he swore he could taste the disgusting sand of Suna. His gaze lowered down Kakuzu's body. As much as he tried to tear his eyes away, they remained glued to the unabashed sight before them. Liquid fire dripped into Hidan's veins, pooling in his belly and beginning to burn him from the inside out. He had to move, if he didn't get away from this—this bullshit soon…

Something in Hidan was snapping, thread by thread, and it was on its last string.

Kakuzu paused and Hidan stiffened as the man turned his dual colored gaze towards him. Kakuzu had started to open his mouth, but the words he'd intended seemed to catch and stumble somewhere before making their way out. Kakuzu was too caught off guard by the flushed, almost offended expression scrawled across Hidan's face. Neither of them moved at first, until a realization appeared to dawn on Kakuzu. His eyes narrowed for a moment, his chest rising as he inhaled a deep breath. "What—" Kakuzu's question was shot when, in a rather undignified rush, Hidan leapt from the couch and stormed out of the room.

Kakuzu stood still for a moment before a dark look entered his eyes.

Being eighteen wasn't something to envy. Everything inside of you was constantly going haywire, including your hormones. Hidan had learned to ignore those rapacious needs a long time ago in order to center his focus. Why now, were they deciding to resurface? Fuck, not only resurface, resurface with a vengeance. Hidan covered his face with his arms and stifled a groan. The throbbing ache between his legs would fuck off on its own soon enough. He hoped. If only he could just…give it a little help. It had been ages since he had last been so weak to his own body. Cursing his own lapse in self-control, Hidan snaked his hand down and pushed it beneath the band of his pants to grasp his hardened length. It was hot in his palm, spilling clear drops over his fingertips when he moved them over the pink head.

The movement was slow, almost cautious. Hidan grit his teeth and arched his back, pushing his hips further into his hand. The friction was nice, but not as satisfying as he would have liked. Fuckin' hell, what was he even doing? He'd seen plenty of people naked over the course of his life. This shouldn't have been the crisis it was. Damned, inconsiderate, sacrilegious Kakuzu. This was his fault, why shouldn't he—

"I suppose chastity isn't in your bible." The statement came from the doorway, startling Hidan and causing him to bolt upright. There stood Kakuzu, the source of this mess, looking as blasé as ever.

"And I guess you can't fucking knock on a door?" Hidan snapped, acting as if he hadn't just had his hand down his pants.

Kakuzu arched a brow at the outburst, now starting to make his way toward the side of the room that Hidan's bed occupied. Hidan made to move backwards, but the headboard of the bed met his back and prevented him from going anywhere. Kakuzu stopped at the edge of the bed, his gaze still fixated on Hidan. "What the fuck are you staring at?" Hidan might have continued, had Kakuzu not snatched him by the jaw and leaned down to crush their lips together.

The collision was neither gentle nor romantic, it was brutal, fast, and mind-numbing in a way that no drug could ever be. Teeth nipped at vulnerable, soft lips and Hidan couldn't tell whose blood he tasted now, his or Kakuzu's, and he didn't care. Hidan tangled his hands in Kakuzu's long hair, still damp from the man's earlier shower, and tugged Kakuzu as close as they could get. The older man had to place one of his knees onto the bed to stay balanced. The headboard was cold against Hidan's back, but Kakuzu's chest was warm when he leaned forward into Hidan. The threaded scars that crossed along Kakuzu's skin were rougher than his flesh, coarser. Hidan found his fingers drawn to tracing one of the thin scars that ran across Kakuzu's shoulder blades.

A shudder traveled down Kakuzu's spine, prompted by the cool touch of Hidan's fingertips grazing across the old wounds. Hidan was always cool to the touch, contrasting to Kakuzu's warm-bodied nature. The towel that had been hanging on Kakuzu's hips had begun to slip down, no longer as secured. Kakuzu shifted to sit fully on the bed and the towel gave up, falling limp and forgotten.

Hidan stiffened when Kakuzu's tongue pushed past his lips, surprised at this introduction. It was strange, maybe a little too intimate for Hidan, but he didn't bite the offending appendage. Not yet, at least. Instead, he touched his own tongue to Kakuzu's in a (somewhat hesitant) attempt at returning the kiss. A groan rose in Hidan's throat and he tilted his head, finding it made the kiss work a little easier. Kakuzu rested a hand on Hidan's inner thigh before he pulled back. A thin string of saliva connected the two's mouths for a second before it broke, falling to Hidan's chest. A little out of breath, Hidan opened his eyes to look at Kakuzu, questioning the pause.

"You act like you've never kissed before," Kakuzu stated rather bluntly. Though, there were no traces of displeasure on his expression.

Hidan blinked once, twice, before the insult absorbed past the daze. "Maybe you're just a shitty kisser," he snapped in return, "fuck off if you think I'm so bad at it."

Kakuzu's smirk deepened, pushing his hand higher up Hidan's thigh. The tent in Hidan's pants became more apparent as Kakuzu pressed his palm against the hot bulge. "What would you do about this?" Kakuzu's voice was husky and turned Hidan more than it had any right to.

"I can—fuck—take care of it myself, asshole!" Hidan hissed. All the while Kakuzu's hand was rubbing against the straining tent in Hidan's pants.

"You don't know what you're doing." Kakuzu reached up with his free hand so that he could tug Hidan's pants down without a hassle. The black fabric slid down Hidan's hips and down his legs, where he kicked them off his ankles and onto the floor.

"And you're some kind of expert in deviancy?" Hidan tilted his head back against the wall to help steady himself. Some of his hair had started to fall over his eyes, now, giving him a much more careless and wild appearance.

"I wouldn't act so mighty, you're the one who started this," Kakuzu pointed out.

Hidan wanted to argue that, but Kakuzu had just wrapped his fingers around the younger man's cock. That tended to make clear thought a little challenging. Exhaling through his grit teeth, Hidan rolled his hips off the mattress to pump his cock into Kakuzu's hand. The friction was a little harsh without much lubricant, only what precum dripped from the head of Hidan's cock. Not that either of them appeared to mind it much. Lust was largely ignored throughout Hidan's life, he hadn't expected it to turn out like this when he finally succumbed to a bout of it.

When Kakuzu pulled his hand away, Hidan wanted to damn him. He pried his eyes open to watch the older man lean back on the bed, his legs spread to expose his cock. Hidan bit his tongue. "As masochistic as I know you are, I doubt you want me to fuck you completely dry," Kakuzu intoned with a purposeful nod towards his erection. Hidan made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a groan.

"Jackass," Hidan muttered, even as he got on his knees and moved to situate himself between Kakuzu's legs. He didn't quite know where to put his hands. So, he settled for keeping one on the bed and used the other to wrap his fingers around the base of Kakuzu's cock, where he gave it a few pumps. He'd expected Kakuzu to be an impressive size, and he wasn't let down in the least. Lowering his head, Hidan lapped at the head of Kakuzu's cock with the flat surface of his tongue in a slow lick. The taste was neither bad nor good, like he'd expected. It wasn't much of anything, yet.

"It's not going to bite," Kakuzu's impatient statement didn't come as incentive for Hidan to hurry. Still, with a callous glance upward, Hidan parted his lips and accepted the head of Kakuzu's cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Hidan furrowed his brow. How exactly did he…it was just like swallowing, wasn't it? Experimentally, Hidan swallowed around Kakuzu's cock and received a quiet groan in reward. Well, there wasn't any complaining about inexperience now, was there? Hidan steeled himself and, with a deep breath through his nose, pushed his head down. Kakuzu hadn't expected that and he doubled over a bit, his hand shooting out to grab Hidan by the hair.

Hidan would have smirked, had he not been…occupied. Instead, he redoubled his efforts. Using the hand he had at the base of Kakuzu's cock, he began to pump the length that he couldn't fit into his mouth. While bobbing his head, Hidan slid his tongue over the head of Kakuzu's cock as he pulled up. He pushed back down again, making lewd swallowing sounds each time he did. A bitter, salty taste spread across his tongue now, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Kakuzu's fingers tightened in silver hair, tugging on the strands to urge Hidan faster. Soon, once Kakuzu thought that his dick was wet enough, he pulled Hidan off his cock. The brunet didn't want to risk coming before he was ready.

Hidan leaned back, face red and his lips swollen. He started to ask Kakuzu what the hell his problem was, but he shut his mouth before he could. That look in Kakuzu's eyes wasn't one Hidan had ever seen before. It was primal, dark. It was because of Hidan. His own lust renewed vigorously, Hidan leaned up on his knees and grabbed Kakuzu's shoulder. "Lean back," the Jashinist ordered gruffly, all the while he pushed on Kakuzu's shoulder to assist that command. Kakuzu complied, if only because Hidan was moving and wasn't giving him much choice to do anything else.

Settling over Kakuzu's lap, Hidan leveled his hips to position them above Kakuzu's cock, which was slick with Hidan's saliva. Kakuzu caught on to what Hidan wanted and placed a hand on the boy's hip, steadying him. Hidan reached down to grasp Kakuzu's cock and held the tip to his entrance. Sucking in a deep breath, Hidan's eyes screwed shut when he began to push himself down. The pressure against his entrance increased until, finally, the thick head of Kakuzu's cock popped inside. Hidan exhaled a pained sound, stopping so that he could bolster himself again.

Kakuzu, meanwhile, was focused on not shoving Hidan over and finishing the job. The heat was tight, almost crushing, and he needed to feel Hidan move. The grip he had on Hidan's hip was going to leave bruises, Kakuzu was sure. It was all he could do to control himself. Finally, Hidan started to sink down again. Kakuzu's cock spread his hole open, just wet enough to make the slide possible but not enough to make it comfortable. "Fuck, has anyone ever survived fucking you?" Hidan hissed out once he felt himself touching against Kakuzu's thighs. A fierce burn ate at his nerves, and it only served to make Hidan's cock throb.

Kakuzu scoffed out a chuckle, "you won't, if you don't start moving." Hidan dug his nails into Kakuzu's shoulders in retaliation to that. Next time, they were going to buy an actual fucking lubricant, budget damned. Lifting his hips up, Hidan cursed at the rough slide. It made him clench down around Kakuzu's cock. This wasn't going to last long, they both could already see that, so Hidan thought he might as well make it as hard as it was fast. Dropping his hips down, he met with Kakuzu's in an audible slap of skin against skin.

Kakuzu held Hidan by both hips now, using the hold to help move Hidan faster in his lap. After the first few thrusts, it became a little less suffocating, a little easier to move. Hidan's head tilted back as a long moan tumbled past his reddened lips. He had complained about Kakuzu's size earlier, but it was perfect for stroking his prostate in this position. It pressed right against the sensitive bundle of nerves just right, just enough for Hidan's clarity to sizzle away. Each time his hips rolled forward, it ground his cock against the hard muscles of Kakuzu's lower abdomen. Every part of Hidan was getting worked right now. That hot, liquid fire feeling he had felt earlier was spreading and dropping low, building into a pressure, now.

Hidan was almost thankful the end was so close. He thought if it went on much longer, he'd lose his mind completely. Fuck if he hadn't lost enough of it. "K—Kakuzu," Hidan started, but it was the only piece of the warning he could get out. Kakuzu didn't respond, he only started rocking his hips up, as if trying to push deeper into Hidan. The Jashinist choked on his next sound. The push upwards was so harsh against his prostate, the sudden burst of pleasure was what did Hidan in. Several spurts of white spilled from the head of Hidan's cock and onto his and Kakuzu's respective stomachs, making a wet mess. Hidan was so dazed by the jarring orgasm that he had stilled, leaving Kakuzu to continue thrusting up into Hidan's clenched entrance. He was desperate to find his own release.

Kakuzu, not as vocal a person as Hidan, still released a harsh groan when he felt his own orgasm start in. He emptied inside of Hidan and leaned up, biting into a pale shoulder to stifle his own pleasure. Hidan stiffened, a full-body tremble shaking through him as he felt the hot liquid inside of him. His muscles had yet to return to function when Kakuzu let go of him, causing Hidan to collapse back onto the bed. They both cursed when Kakuzu's cock slipped out of Hidan's raw hole. "Jackass," Hidan said. At least his voice didn't fail him. The only evidence that this tryst had affected Kakuzu at all was that he was a little out of breath. He shifted down beside Hidan without a retort.

"Fuck's sake," Hidan exhaled the obscenity. His mind was still swimming and unable to express much else. Kakuzu grunted beside him, not even opening his eyes, or giving any sign he was going to leave Hidan's bed. Hidan nudged his partner's shoulder. "Oi, are you fucking down after one round? Old bastard," he grumbled. Kakuzu's response to that, simply, was to push Hidan out of his own bed.

The floor heard a litany of curses, and Hidan wished he'd thought to keep a weapon or three under his bed.


End file.
